Truth or Dare
by theanimemonster
Summary: enjoys


"do I have to wear it Kaito?" whined the small blonde, his face red. "yes you do~" squaked the bluenette, Len snatched the outfit and neko ears from the bluenettes hands and stomped to the bathroom. "WHY DO I EVEN HAVE TO WEAR THIS?" he yelled "you remember! miku made a bet with you, whoever could get to the highest note wins, and you lost so she was supposed to pick your costume, but she let me."

about 5 minutes later the young blonde came out of the bathrom with a cyber neko outfit that, intsead of shorts, had a short black skirt

the bluenette patted his thigh suggesting that the blonde sat on his lap, but the younger boy denied his request. "ok then. my turn." Len was suprised by that, he didnt think that kaito was going to be dressing up too.

about ten minutes later he came back into the room, Len had lost intrence and started singing "nigakute hot na spice kimi dake ni ima ageru yo muchu ni saseru boku no taste wokarada juu de kanjiite (chorus to the song "spice")" the bluenette walked in, the blonde's jaw droped to the floor when he saw his boyfriend walk in with a outfit alot similar to his, Len blushed and looked away, thinking that kaito looked better than him. **the bluenette grabbed his shoulder, leaned in and gave him a quick peck on the nose**. "how do I look?" he turned in a circle, swishing his hips "y-you look amazing." the blonde stuttered. Kaito pushed Len down onto the couch and started nibbling on the 14 year old boy's neck, he moaned and gasped

"K-kaito..mmph...t-the ball?" the bluenette let go and looked up at him "oh yeah, im sorry"

the two arrived at miku's ball, Luka was at the door. "aww Len-chan!" the pinkette grabbed Len and spun him around to see his outfit, squealing as she eyed his tail "kawaii!~" the blonde blushed and thanked her. she was dressed as a witch.

she told us what time we were going to be eating and when the costume contest will begin. we knodded and went to the dining area where we could talk.

in the middle of talking to him, Kaito started looking around qucikly "whats wrong baby?" the blonde said touching his hand, "I heard some one say my na-" and before he could finish the blonde's twin sister Rin and Miku had latched there small arms around Kaito's chest, after almost giving Kaito a heart attack Miku stood up to greet them "awwh len~ you look so kawaii! i wouldve never thought of dressing you up as a cyber neko! good job Kaito" Miku said playfully punching his arm. the two girls outfits were sort of like the couples, Rin had a neko costume but it had a more "tea party" look to it, and Miku had a cute black bunny outfit. "hey, to tell you the truth this ball is getting kind-of boring, go to room 6-E" Rin looked around to see if anyone was listening and whispered "were going to be doing a bunch of stuff in there..you know, spin the bottle, truth or dare, seven minutes in heaven.." she took her brother's hand and wrote "6-E" on his arm. then ran off with the other girls

After slow dancing and eating small portioned food and sour tea the two were just wandereing in the hallways of the ginormous building, holding hands and talking about past, funny event that has happened to the two,

"LEN! KAITO! there you are get in here dummies!" it was Rin. she had heard there voices outside. the couple. having already forgotten about the whole "room 6-E thing" unwillingly went in. she sat them down where a game of truth or dare had been going on, sitting there was Gakupo, Luka, Rin, Haku , Neru, Akume, and Mikou. Rin was the one desiding what the dares and truths would be. "mmmm..Luka! truth or dare?"

"umm..dare." Rin looked around. "mm...AH! i dare you tooooo...do the nyan-nyan and wear my neko ears!" the group started laughing and Luka got up embarrased, but laughing at the same time, she clumsly started dancing and singing nervously "Nyan nyan, nyan nyan ni nao nyan. goujasu derishasu dekaruchaa!" she started laughing and sat down, her face was bright red.

we all were giggling until Rin yelled "OKAY!...lets see whos next...LEN!" the blonde flinched when he heard his sister call his name. "I dare you to... KISS GAKUPO!" both Gakupo and Len had their eyes wide open and looked over at each other nervously, Gakupo got up slowly, walking over to Len. when Rin grabbed onto his shirt and whispered something in his ear.

the cute blonde was thinking ' OOH! RIN! i knew she'd do something like this!' becuase Rin didnt like Len and Kaito together.

Gakupo grabbed Lens shirt and sat down on the nearest stool. sat Len down on his lap. and put on a show that shocked every one. the purplette was grabbing and rubbing the blondes thighs. shoving his long tongue into his mouth, the blonde had his eyes wide open, making small screaching noises. he looked over to his blue haird boyfriend, who was just sitting there, staring.

the kiss ended and Gakupo went to his seat proudly. Rin and Neru were whistling and Luka was already passed out from blood loss.

the blonde shivered as he went back to his seat and sat next to the blunette. staring at him.

after all the games died out everyone was just walking around mingleling. Gakupo walked up to the blonde and said "listen. sorry i did the whole "show" thing earlier, Rin told me if i did it she'd buy me 4 drinks."

Len just knodded his head and the two walked away. Kaito walked up to len and before he could say anything Kaito grabbed to startled blonde and took him to the nearest corner in the gigantic room and started to suck on his neck, he moaned but pulled away."how come you have gotten so horny since me and gakupo's kiss?" the bluenette didnt answer. he was looking around the room till he found the nearest closte and took len over to it, he oppened the door. but the closet was occupied,

Miku and Luka were making out in the closet, Mikus shirt was up half way and luka's hair was messed up. Miku oppened one eye to see what the noise was. and emidiatly let go of luka's lips and stood up straight, the two boys were wide eyed, staring at them

Luka nonshalauntly fixed her hair, and wiped her mouth. Len felt awkward but said "umm, do you think we could use this closet for a little?..." miku was so embarrased she was almost to tears. "u-um sure..." they walked out and

the boy couple walked in the bluenette squeazed his boyfriends butt and gave him a sly, devilish smile,

Len turned around and Kaito pushed him till he was pinned to the walls of the walk in closet. he turned around and quickly locked the door, and then lowered to his knees, his face just inches away from the blondes grabbed the blondes hips and mooved him down to eye contact and layed him down on the soft white carpet.

he licked his stomach up and down as the young shota maoned and gasped. he started to move his hands up his thighs stopping at the blondes erection. he leaned down to Lens face and asked for permission.

the uke knodded and Kaito went to work.

outside the closet were Miku, Neru, and Meiko had there ears pressed to the door. Luka had passed out in the corner of the room. and rin had went to the bathroom to wipe her bleeding nose. she walked back in to hear the girls trying there best to conseal there squeals. Rins nose splurt out blood when she heard len go "K-Kaito, no more, its too far in!"

Miku was bouncing up in down waving her hands next to her "man!, this is WAY better than my stupid ball!"


End file.
